


Am I really an Dum Dum?

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Mikey & donnie rise of the turtles [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place the same night after Mind Meld, Mikey may not remember the adventure he had when he was an Genius.But he did remember the words before.
Relationships: Donatello & Michelangelo (TMNT)
Series: Mikey & donnie rise of the turtles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868413
Kudos: 49





	Am I really an Dum Dum?

Although he didn't remember most of the day he did remember his brothers words, the frustration in his tone. 

Mikey's head was killing him but even though he didn't feel the best, his emotions were what was hurting the most. He could smell the waver of pizza as one of his brothers returned with dinner.

For once he wasn't hungry.

The Orange clad Turtle leaned against his wall looking up at the ceiling,

"Like dum dums".

Mikey closed his eyes tears coming to his eyes tugging his knees up to his chest dulled eyes gazing straight at the wall.

Sniffling he buried his head into his arms silent sobs escaping his mouth.

His head jerked up hearing an soft knock prompting the Ninja to rub st his eyes an few times.

"Come in". He croaked.

The door quietly opened reveling Donnie who had an plate of Pizza in his hand, an drink in another.

"I saw you weren't in dinner tonight. So I brought you something to eat". The Genius eyes furrowed an concerned look crossing his features. "Is everything ok?".

"Of course why wouldn't I be". Mikey let out an watery laugh refusing to meet his brothers gaze. "Thanks for the Pizza". His tone quiet, worn down.

Donnie shifted slightly standing there awkwardly knowing somehow something was wrong, he didn't miss the sad look in his baby brothers normally bright eyes.

There was an dull blue replaced now making the Genius feel uneasy.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" Donnies tone soft.

"Do you really im dumb?".

Donnie jerked his head up at choked voice heart dropping when he saw an couple tears trickle down his Orange nask.

"No! No! Of course not! Why would you say that?".

"You said it today, you called us Dumb Dumbs".

Donnie felt like an bucket of ice water had been thrown on him he had hoped when he had reversed the brain beam that his brothers wouldn't remember that.

Apparently Mikey had.

"I..I know that I am not the smartest, or the strongest o..o..or". Mikey's tone shuddered arms wrapped around himself. "I guess I always knew I was stupid. I just".

"Hey hey". Donnie sat on Mikey's bed grasping him by his shoulders using his hand tilt his youngest brothers chin to look at him. "Your not dumb, and your most definently not stupid. I am so sorry for what I said. I was just frustrated. I didn't mean it".

"You didn't?" Mikey gazed up at his brothers tears still dripping down his Mask. 

"No of course not". Donnie's shoulders slumped. "I just sometimes get frustrated when I feel like hou guys don't take my plans seriously".

"I'm sorry Donnie. I try really I do". Mikey closed his eyes wearily. "Sometimes I just have trouble concentrating. 

"Will figure something out". Donnies tone soft, he gently tugged his baby brother close who buried his head into his older brothers shoulder. "Why don't you sleep with me tonight?".

"Can i?". Mikeys tone hopeful earning an quiet chuckle from Donnie.

"C'mon". The Genius stood stretching I think we both could use some sleep.

Following his older brother into his room both Turtles took off their masks before climbing into bed, Mikey snuggling up to Donnies chest as soon as he laid down.

Wrapping an arm around his little brother, Donnie opened one eye chuckling quietly at the way Mikey quickly fell asleep.

Closing his eyes Donnie soon drifted off after his brother.


End file.
